


The Nurse

by Oliver9345



Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver9345/pseuds/Oliver9345
Summary: Based off the following prompt: You are an empath with a special gift: you can absorb someone's pain and transfer it to another. After weeks of working at a children's hospital, you've absorbed an unbearable amount of pain. Now you just need a deserving victim.





	The Nurse

**“You’re doing so well, honey,” the Nurse whispered, “not far to go now.”** She wiped a tear from the child’s cheek. The child would have sobbed then, but he didn’t have the strength for even that anymore. The Nurse took his pain within herself then. His tears stopped when his heart did. Her tears began then too.  _ He wouldn’t have had long, _ the Nurse thought,  _ the pain was the only thing keeping him here.  _ The heart rate monitor beeped, calling others to the child’s side now that it was far too late. When they arrived, the Nurse was gone. 

Once she was safely outside the hospital, the Nurse allowed the sadness to overtake her completely. This child was the third she’d seen pass this week. She thought of him as her own, the same way she thought of all patients of the Hippocratic Children’s Hospital. The sobs wracked her body. The Nurse’s shoulders shook. Her wails would have woken many in the hospital if they could have heard her for what she was. The pain she took from the child hit her then, as the pain of those whose passings she’d eased had in the past. 

Sometimes the pain was dull, aching, and lasting as it was in those who had been fighting for far too many years of their short lives. Other times it was short and sharp. Those who fell to cruelty and accidents of the violent variety made her feel this. The last and worst of the pains was the type she felt now. It only occurred rarely and when it did, it meant that horrible wrong had been done. Part of the pain was lasting and sharp, as though a hive of bullet ants found pleasure in finding new ways of tormenting their victim. But it was the other half that was worse. This part of the pain was more emotional in nature. It was a sense of loss, a lack of direction. It contained profound sadness and anger and hurt. It was in a way a betrayal, although those who felt it often did not yet understand the concept. It was the feeling one got when a parent abused the one they should have protected and nurtured. 

It was this last pain that the Nurse hated the most, yet she still took it from those children in the hospital who felt it. She willingly bore it so they wouldn’t have to any longer. But she only felt it temporarily. She was merely the messenger. The Nurse stood, the pain pushed as far back into her mind as she could. It was time to complete the final part of her job. 

She arrived at the home of the child who had perished just minutes before. She did not bother knocking before simply walking through the door, its wood splintering on contact. The recipient of her message fell sideways out of the armchair he had been sitting in. The tv suddenly struggled to get the signal it had, showing nothing but static now. The Nurse advanced on the man on the ground as he scrambled away, ignoring first the questions as to her identity, then the offers of money, then the pleas for mercy. 

**_“SILENCE!”_ ** she commanded. He obeyed.  **_“This will not kill you.”_ **

“What’re you gonna do to me?” This question did cause the Nurse to pause.

**_“Nothing much.”_ ** Nurse grinned, showing far too many teeth.  **_“Just what you did to him.”_ ** She covered the last few feet to the cowering man. When she touched him, her pain was lifted as it no longer belonged to her. It had been delivered to the one who most deserved it. Cigarettes that no longer existed burnt his arms. Ghostly apparitions of his own arms beat him as they had his son. As the man started screaming, the Nurse left. There were always more children who needed avenging and she was more than happy to do it.


End file.
